What If I said
by Gibbs.Girl121
Summary: One Shot based on the song "What If I Said?" Set around season 10. Elliot and Olivia have a silent conversation about his divorce, their fears, anxieties and exploring their chemistry. Slightly AU.


**DISCLAIMER:**

 ** _I don't own SVU or the song. SVU belongs to DIck Wolf and the song is called "What If I said?"_** by Anita Cochran and Steve Wariner.

My mum was playing it on her computer today and it remind me of SVU.

_

 _We've been friends for a long, long time_

 _You tell me your secrets and I tell you mine_

 _She's left you all alone and you feel like no one cares_

 _But I have never failed you. I've always been there…._

Elliot comes in late to work again looking dishevelled and exhausted. Clearly in no mood to talk to anyone. The divorce he is enduring with his wife of 20 years or so is plain to see on his face. He looks like the fight is gone.

One glance at Olivia and no words are needed or exchanged. He just knows, she just knows. He's ready to move on. 

_You tell your story it sounds a bit like mine_

 _It's the same old situation it happens every time_

 _Can't we see oh maybe you and me_

 _Is what's meant to be_

 _Or do we disagree_

Olivia sits there, tired of her non-existent love life being an epic fail. Either, men run away, scared of what she does for a living or they're a little too interested. Truth is, those men are a substitute for the man she thinks she may never have. 

_What if I told you_

 _(what if I said)_

They share another heated look over their 5's and it makes their hearts skip a beat. Thinking that now the divorce is final, maybe there might be a them. 

_That I loved you_

 _How would you feel_

 _What would you think_

 _What would we do_

 _Do we dare cross that line?_

 _Between your heart and mine_

 _Or would I lose a friend…._

Her first instinct is to panic now. Now Elliot's available to see other people – that the divorce is final, there's a real possibility that maybe he might want to see her. Even worse, there's a possibility he might meet someone else. She needs to protect her heart the best way she knows how. It's a risk, she knows that much … 

_Or find a love that would never end_

Elliot catches her look and hope soars in his chest. He prays to God that she may feel the same as he does. 

_What if I said_

They both secretly hope one day, they'll be free to explore their feelings. 

_She doesn't love you_

 _Oh, it's plain to see_

 _I can read between the lines of what your telling me_

Olivia looks up a short while later as she hears Elliot stretch and crack his neck. She knows it's from sleeping her sofa for the last 12 months. She hasn't pushed him to move back home, or move on from hers. He blames the Manhattan rental market. 

_And he doesn't hold you the way a woman should be held_

 _How long can I go on keeping these feelings to myself_

Elliot lets out a frustrated sigh, knowing she won't admit that she had a date with another loser last week. He is angry and frustrated, knowing that they can't go on like this any longer. Something has to give …. 

_What if I told you_

 _\- (what if I said)_

 _That I loved you_

 _How would you feel_

 _What would you think_

 _What would we do_

 _Do we dare cross that line?_

 _Between your heart and mine_

They look up at each other a share another look, a slight smile too. The question is there with a raise of the eyebrows and with a shrug of the shoulders the answer is returned. 

_Or would I lose a friend_

Elliot slips her a reassuring smile and wink; her heart skips a beat.

 _Or find a love that would never end_

She smiles softly, licks her lips gently and catches her lower lip with her pearly white teeth.

 _What if I said_

Elliot's feeling pretty sure of himself. They're on the same page.

 _Oh, we've both had our share of loneliness_

Olivia shoots him a look. It's a look filled with uncertainty. She's been alone for so long, she's afraid she doesn't know how to do togetherness.

 _So, who's to say we can't have a little happiness_

Elliot returns her look, reading her mind. He re-assures her that he may have been married for 20 years, but the work him, has always been alone. Because before Olivia came to SVU he never spoke about work at home. he has been just as alone.

 _And if I found that in you_

Olivia begins to hope maybe it's the right time to explore the chemistry between them. Her heart begins to beat faster, an electric shock runs right through her.

 _It would make my dreams come true_

Elliot lets out a loopy smile and tries not to chuckle at the silliness of having this conversation silently.

 _Or would you walk away_

Then he panics, what if he is misreading her completely. Everyone that knows Olivia, knows that she's a runner. Runs from things when they get too serious. Afraid of commitment.

 _Hear what I have to say_

Olivia sees the panic in his eyes and worried look on his face. She reaches under the desk with her foot and nudges his. He looks up at her and sees something he rarely sees in her outside of work. 100% certainty!

 _What if I told you_

 _\- (what if I said)_

 _That I loved you_

 _How would you feel_

 _What would you think_

 _What would we do_

Elliot looks at her and nods his head towards the captain's office. Remembering about a year ago, the promise he'd made to the aging Captain Cragen. They'd been at the 4th of July picnic and Cragen caught him checking out Olivia in a bikini for the 100th time that day. A 2 second conversation with his mentor changed his world for the better that day.

 _Oh, do we dare cross that line_

She knows that they should be honest from the start because IAB will investigate if they find out later on. Honesty is the best policy here.

 _Between your heart and mine_

Maybe they can still stay on the same squad. If they're upfront with their intentions to explore this attraction they have for one another.

 _I've always wondered_

 _From that day that we met_

He nudges her foot with his and they share a smile. They've always known they have great chemistry together. On occasions even denied the attraction to each other. Denied it to themselves and to other people when rumours started sparking.

 _What if I said_

 _What if I said_

10 years ago, they never thought, (but secretly hoped) they'd be in this position now. Free to explore, roam and hopefully express their feelings.

 _Oh_

 _What if I said_

"Hey El, its lunch time. My treat?" Liv breaks the silence in the bullpen. Elliot looks up at her and gives her a megawatt grin.

"It's my treat, Liv. Let's check in with the cap before we leave."

Standing, he gently places his hand on her lower back, gently guiding her into the captain's office and closes the door behind them.

Reviews: pleeeeeeese! Never written an SVU fic before hope its good.


End file.
